LOTM: Decimation S1 P2/Transcript
(Renex and Cinder are seen walking through the woods) Renex: I'm glad you at least agreed to help us meet this woman. The King hates it when those of great power denounce him. Cinder: We'll just have to see what she thinks of your king's plot Renex. Renex: I understand. Though we have promised much and we do hope to deliver what ever you need to win. Alkorin always tries to keep his allies happy with their deal. Cinder: With what you've offered, I'm sure she'll agree to help. Renex: Trust me, there's more to my king's offer than just a simple girl. Much more. (Cinder then stops) Cinder: This is as far as I go. You can get to Salem if you continue this way. Renex: And where will you be going? Cinder: Call me impatient, but I prefer to get my revenge sooner, rather then later. Renex: Well, Alkorin will still expect you to follow orders. Cinder: Oh don't worry. I'll be there if you need me. *Starts to leave* Renex: Hmm....I may need to bring in some backup here. (Renex's hand glows purple as two Pure Shadows rise from the ground roaring) Renex: Now let's move. (Renex and the Pures continue to move forward. Eventually, the Pures catch a scent in the air and growl) Renex: You sense it too huh? (The Pures continue growling) Renex: Just keep that guard up. I feel like we're about to run into someone eventually. (After a long bit of traveling, Renex ends up in what looks a baren wasteland. All around are various black puddles. And Grimm are seen all around them. Watching them. At the top of a tall hill, a castle) Renex: Huh...How familiar. (The Pures growl as the Grimm look at them. Renex then puts his hand out) Renex: Relax my children. They mean you no harm. (The Pures stop growling) Renex: Good. Now let's keep moving. (Renex and the Pures continue up to the castle where they stop at the door) Renex:...... (Renex looks around, finding no one) Renex: Hmmm....Have I been tricked? (Renex then decides to enter the castle. Scene changes over to Salem, who sits in her meeting room with a bored look on her face, her fist on her cheek. She awaits word from her group sent to Minstral to return) Salem:.... (She hears the sound of footsteps coming toward her) Salem: Visitors. How unexpected. (Renex steps out and finds Salem) Renex: Huh, I expected an empty palace. (The Pures growl as Renex puts his arm out in front of them) Renex: Easy. She's not gonna pull anything kids. I think. (The Pures stop growling) Renex: Now wait out here. I will deal with the talks alone. (The Pures then turn and leave as Renex walks up to Salem) Renex: Salem. Salem: You... Are not of this world.. Renex: No I am not. But I know much. And I know much about you, oh feared witch. Salem: Tell me then. Why have you come to bother me? Renex: Simple: I come before you, to represent my lord, Alkorin. And he wants you to join him. Salem: Alkorin? Renex: I see you haven't heard about my king. No wonder considering we didn't know this planet existed till now. Salem: But why would he want me? Renex: He has seen into this world with his own eyes. He seeks you and your armies to help us achieve our goals for conquest. Salem: And why should I join him? How should I know if he's worth the trouble? Renex: ... You seek revenge against the gods who wronged you. And Ozpin. Right? (Salem says nothing. She does look at Renex who then puts a cube on the table.) Renex: If you wish to learn more my lady, use this. It will bring you to where my lord is. And I promise you, there will be others there. Wanting to hear the gifts my lord offers for they're loyalty. *Bows* I look forward to seeing you again Salem. (Renex and the Pures leave the castle) Salem:.... *Looks at the cube* Hmm... (Salem continues to look at the cube. It then cuts to Shade sitting on top of a rooftop now in his adult form) Shade:....... ???: Shade? You up here? (Shade turns as he sees Rose jumping up onto the roof and walking up to him) Shade: Rose? What are you doing here? Rose: I came to see you silly! Shade: Well that's a surprise. Rose: Yeah! *Looks around* Say where are we anyway? This isn't Minstel. Shade: No its not. We left Minstel cause we are trying to go to some place called Atlas. Everyone's working on getting tickets for the train station Rose: Oh. So....you're moving again? Shade: I guess so. This world isn't exactly a friendly place. Rose: Yeah, I know. (Rose sits next to Shade) Shade: So, have you kept the secret safe? Rose: Yeah. Not a single Defender knows about what happened with the Stone. As much as it hurts to lie, I know it's best for them. Shade: True. Rose: Has Yang done anything....weird since then? Shade: As far as I know, not so far. Though I wish she remembered what that thing showed her. Rose: Yeah. That Stone did have a lot of odd power in it. Shade: Well, as long as it stays gone, we should be fine. Rose: Right. Shade: So how're you doing Rose? Anything new happen for you? Rose: Not yet. I'm still training with my ice powers for now. Shade: That's good! Anything new yet? Rose: No, but I can finally make full-sized Ice Golems to protect myself with. Shade: Nice! Rose: Can you do anything new with this new form? Shade: Well I got my invisibility back finally. And I can disguise myself again! Rose: That's great to hear Shade! Shade: Yeah I know! Rose: So, how's living with Yang and the others going? Shade: Well, Qrow's a drunk, and Nora honestly scares me. But overall, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be Rose: Have you bonded with Yang yet? Shade:.....No, I'm still trying to work up the courage for that. Bonding honestly scares me a bit. Rose: Why? Shade: I mean, I know it's a sign of respect, but bonding just....makes me feel weak. Rose: *sigh* Is this about your pride again? Shade: Maybe... Rose: Shade come on. Bonding doesn't make you weak, and it doesn't mean you are weak. I don't need to bond with Erin, but I still do it sometimes. Shade: You're an adult now. Rose: So? Shade: You don't need to. Rose: I know. But it helps sometimes when I'm down. Shade: Hm... (The two then sit in silence) Shade: Are Lenny and Charlie doing okay? Rose: Yeah. They've got their adult forms too now. Shade: Well that's good. At least they- ???: Shade! Shade where are you? (Shade looks down at the ground at the source of the voice) Rose: What is it Shade? (Yang then steps out and looks to see Shade and Rose) Yang: Oh there you are! Shade: Something up down there? Yang: We're ready to go! You coming? (Yang then notices Rose) Yang: Oh, hey Rose! Rose: Hi! Yang: Good seeing ya! How've you been Rose: Been pretty good Yang. How about you? Yang: Things are honestly going pretty good. We saved Minstel, beat the bad guys and are on our way to continue this crazy journey of ours. Rose: Sounds fun! Yang: How's it been on your end? Rose: We haven't seen a single villain for months now! It's been great! Yang: Well that's great to hear! Shade: Do we have to go now? We're kind of in the middle of something here. Yang: I mean kind of. This is important remember? Shade: *sigh* I know. I'll be right down in a second. (Yang leaves as Shade and Rose stand up) Shade: Well, that's my cue Rose. Rose: Will you be back? Shade: Depends on what happens. I don't know exactly what's gonna happen. Rose: Well, we'll still see each other again right? Shade: Definitely. I'd never leave a best friend behind! Rose: Me neither! (Shade and Rose hug each other) Rose: See ya around! *Rose leaves* Shade: Bye! (Shade goes to rejoin Yang) Yang: Sorry to cut that short. Shade: It's fine. She knows that I can handle myself. Yang: She really seems to like you Shade. Shade: We've had all this time together, I can see why? Yang: So have you asked her out yet? (Shade then blushes) Shade: Huh?! No no no no! I-It's not like that! Also, we have the same mother! Yang: Wait what? Shade: Did you seriously not know that?! Yang: No! You never brought that up! Shade: Did that Stone wipe that much of your memory?! Of course I did! Yang: Well sorry! I guess I just forgot. Shade: Alright then. Jeez.... Yang: Maybe that Stone did wipe some stuff out of my head. Shade: Well let's just keep it secret for now Yang. No one needs to know about it. Yang: Right. So are you ready? Shade: Yeah I am! Yang: Right then! Let's go wait by the Train Station with the others. So long as nothing goes wrong, we'll be on our way to Atlas soon enough! Shade: Right! (The two head down to the station as it cuts to Rose arriving through a portal back home. She is then met by Erin) Erin: Oh there you are Rosie! Rose: Hey! Erin: How did it go with Shade? Rose: Oh he's great! He and the others are actually going on another journey right now! Erin: Well that's good to hear. Rose: Yep! Erin: Hey, I got some chocolate bars in my room if you wanna come back and share some. Rose: Sure! I am a bit hungry after all that. (Erin and Rose go into they're room. Rose notices the floor is a little wet) Rose: Hey why is the floor wet? Erin: ! Oh um... I was uh... Using my ice powers. For uh.. Something. Rose:... Are you still trying to create Ice Golems? Erin:...… *Sighs* Yes... Rose: Is there something wrong with them? Erin: I can't get their bodies right! Everytime I build one, they look all malformed and they just fall apart! Rose: Well that's easy to fix Erin! Just visualize it! Erin: Huh? Rose: Yeah! Visualize what you want the golem to look like and it'll take that form. Erin: Is that really it? Rose: Well, no but it helps a lot with the support. Erin: *sigh* Maybe I'll figure it out one day. (Erin then looks at a nearby cabinet as she opens it and reaches inside) Erin: But at least there's still one thing my magic's done good for me. Rose: What is it? (Erin then pulls out the sculpture of Rose in her infant form made out of ice) Erin: Remember this? Rose: *gasp* My statue you made for me! Erin: Yep! I may not know how to make ice creatures, but I do now how to make art. And this is easily my favorite. Cause I made it for my special girl. Rose: *Takes the statue* I can't believe you still have it! I thought it melted! Erin: Oh no way would I let THAT melt! Rose: *Hugs Erin* Thank you Erin! Erin: Aw it's no problem Rosie! It's the least I can do. Rose: You're the best mom in the world! Erin: *Hugs Rose* I never get tired of hearing that. Rose: I know! Now can we eat that chocolate you mentioned? Erin: Sure sweetie. You've earned it. Rose: Yay! (Erin and Rose sit down on the bed as Erin pulls out two chocolate bars for both of them. Rose takes hers as they both unwrap the bars and start eating them) Rose: Man, no matter how old I get, I will NEVER stop enjoying chocolate! Erin: Me either! Rose: *Sighs* Times like this, feels like only yesterday when we first met. Erin: Oh yeah. I'll never forget the day that adorable little infant grabbed my leg, and was so interested in meeting the sister of the guy who saved her, and the rest of her brothers and sisters. Rose: Yeah. Those were good times. Erin: I still remember how I gave you your name. Rose: Really? I don't remember that part. Erin: You don't remember trying to eat a rose outside the house? Rose: Oh. No I do not. Erin: Well that's where the name came from Rosie. Rose: Makes sense. Erin: Yeah. (The two continue eating chocolate) Erin: So, you wanna do anything else? Rose: I was thinking about going down to the beach to be honest. Erin: Oh good idea! I got a new bikini from my last shopping trip I wanted to try out1 Rose: Did you get it to show off for Jack? Erin: Maaaybe. Or maybe I got cause I though it was cute. Rose: Hm. Well I'll wait here while you get ready. Erin: Great! Just give me a second, I'll be right back! (Erin grabs her swim suit before leaving the room to get dressed. Rose is seen sitting on the bed finishing her chocolate bar before she sits and waits) Rose: *humming*! (Pretty soon, Erin enters the room dressed in her swim wear) Erin: Ready! Rose: Yay, let's go! Erin: Hey, do you wanna bring Charlie and Lenny with us? Rose: Sure! Erin: Then come on! Let's go have some fun! Rose: Alright! (Erin and Rose leave the room excitedly as they go to get Charlie and Lenny to head out back, ready to have some fun before the heroes take their trip to Beacon City) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts